Сховище 0
Сховище 0 ( ) — локація Fallout Tactics. Опис Це найбільше Сховище Волт-Тек, побудоване всередині гори Шайєнн (штат Колорадо) на базі раніше існуючого підземного комплексу. Це було «Сховище особливого призначення», покликаний стати центром і серцем для всієї мережі урядових притулків та військових бункерів, побудованих на території США. У Сховищі 0 повинні були пережити ядерну війну високопоставлені урядові діячі, представники інтелектуальної еліти і творчої інтелігенції, тут були зосереджені колосальні запаси дефіцитних ресурсів, обладнання та технології. У той же час, значні зусилля були витрачені на створення розважально-дозвіллєвої сфери (ресторани з заповненими делікатесами холодильними камерами, бари і курильні кімнати)"The subterranean Vault compartments that were designated for backup computer and life support systems will now be renovated for senior vault personnel leisure facilities. The new facility options are as follows: several top quality restaurants with 10,000 square feet of cold storage, seven smoke rooms with piano bars and two subterranean hunting grounds stocked with rare animals purchased from world renowned zoos".. Внаслідок скорочення фінансування по лінії Міністерства оборони США, в сховище не були встановлені деякі резервні системи"Committee rules 30 to 3 in favor of streamlining Vault-0's computer backup system costs from 24 billion dollars to 2.3 billion"., в результаті, після близького вибуху однієї з ракет, функціонування систем управління і життєзабезпечення притулком було порушено. 63 % жителів загинули, а 15 % вижили з-за пошкоджень мозку виявилися недієздатними. Залишилися зберегли розум окремі мешканці Сховища 0 (учений Льюіс) намагалися розібратися в сформованій ситуації. У 2197 році, після того, як група озброєних супермутантів зробила спробу силового проникнення в Сховище 0, Калькулятор остаточно прокинувся і негайно вжив заходів по нейтралізації загрози, запустивши «Протокол надзвичайного умиротворення». Після запеклої кампанії в Пустках, бійці Братства Сталі взяли штурмом схил гори Шайєнн і підірвали головний вхід за допомогою ядерної боєголовки. По всій видимості, внаслідок цього сховище отримало великі пошкодження, а його подальша експлуатація була серйозно ускладнена. Інформація про подальшу долю Сховища 0 є суперечливою, проте відомо, що спроба зв'язатися зі станцією "НОРАД у 2241 рік (термінала атомної станції № 5 «Посейдон Ойл у Гекко) виявилася безуспішною. Характеристика місії В процесі проходження можна побачити тільки невелику частину Сховища, однак варто помітити, що його інтер'єр істотно відрізняється від усіх інших відомих Сховищ — як на Тихоокеанському узбережжі США ("Fallout" та "Fallout 2"), так і в околицях Вашингтона ("Fallout 3"). Рівень розділений на декілька ізольованих секторів: вхід ("Entrance", північне крило), зона безпеки ("Security", західний сектор), житловий модуль ("Cryogenics", південний сектор) і електростанція ("Power", східний сектор). Супротивник: на цьому рівні Сховища 0 перебувають 109 роботів, у тому числі: 3 Hover; 10 «Блискавок» ("Scurry"); 36 «охоронних роботів» ("Security"); 48 гуманоїдів ("Humanoid"); 3 «Вантажопідйомника» ("LoadLifter"); 1 «Миротворець» ("Pacification Bot"); 2 «танка» ("Tank Bot") і 6 турелей. На озброєнні роботів знаходяться: 12 кулеметів «віндікатор», 25 плазмових 10 лазерних рушниць «Промінь» і 1 гатлинг-лазер «Промінь». Союзники: п'ять бійців елітного загону Братства «Кинджал»: Паладин Максимус, Мелира, Таїс, Фенікс і Хронис. З ними можна торгувати. Також, якщо в загоні Воїна менше 6 бійців, Максимус запропонує взяти в загін кого-небудь зі своїх. Крім того, в житловій зоні знаходяться 7 недоумкуватих громадян Сховища 0 і один несправний андроїд HR-0Y2. Мети і завдання місії * Отримати доступ на нижній рівень: ** Відкрити двері у відсік енергоустановок (23 975 ОО): для цього потрібно відірвана голова з тіла доктора Фергюса, що лежить біля терміналу в житловій зоні; ** Запустити три вийшли з ладу при вибуху енерговузла (1 918 000 ОО): для запуску потрібно використовувати навичка «Ремонт» на кожному. Після запуску генераторів необхідно повернутися назад і активувати термінал ліфта. Особливості місії * Після успішного завершення цієї місії перехід в бункер не відбувається, відразу починається наступна. Таким чином, Воїн почне її з тим складом загону, який збереже в кінці цієї місії. * Загін «Кинджал» у наступну місію не переходить. Поява Примітки de:Vault 0 en:Vault 0 es:Refugio 0 pl:Krypta 0 pt:Vault 0 zh:0号避难所 fr:Abri 0 ru:Убежище 0 Категорія:Сховища Категорія:Локації Fallout Tactics Категорія:Місії Fallout Tactics